The WItches Way
by snowchild77
Summary: What if a witch from Aidan's past saved him from the grave instead of the creepy Dutch guy.
1. Chapter 1

I sat straight up in bed. My eyes snapping open memories flooding my senses. My first thought is this has to be dream. But it was too real to be a dream. But as I go over what was revealed to me there was no way that it was not real, not reality. Someone had put a spell on me, on me and Aidan. Yeah Aidan that was his name. He was a vampire and we had been close real close and someone went to a lot of trouble to make us both forget that. Whoever that someone or more then someone was they even sent me away all the way to Ireland to finish school.

It really didn't make sense yet but I had been flooded with so much information all at one time that I couldn't piece it all together just yet. First thing first though what the hell happened to break the  
spell? It was then that I realized what had woken me up from the dream/broken spell my cell phone ringing loudly on my nightstand right next to my head. I grabbed for my phone knocking it under my bed. Figures I thought as I blindly reached under the bed for my phone. I tapped the screen and there were twenty texts and ten missed calls. Most of the texts were from my cousins and they all said basically the same thing: **Grandpa is gone come home. **Things were starting to make since now, grandpa put the spell on us. I was betrayed by my own family. Exiled by them sent across the ocean. I scrolled through all the texts and pulled up the one from my cousin Leah.

Did you know about the spell? I sent her.

What spell?

Aidan?

Aidan , the vamp who was Bishop's second Aidan?

Was?

Never mind but yeah that vamp I was with when I was in college in Boston just before I was shipped to Ireland to finish school.

Grandpa put that spell on you? I heard him and dad talking about it but I didn't think he would do it.

Well he did I lost ten years with him and with the family. Well that shit is over. I'm on my way back to Boston in the next hour or so. At least I'm in Ohio right now instead of Dublin.

You know Mother buried Aidan and broke all ties with the coven. There is some kind of virus and Mother and most of the Dutch are gone.

Awesome. I'm going to try and contact him then I'll be on my way to Boston. I will call you from the road you can fill me in on anything else then.

I sense something else you need to tell me but I need to try and reach him.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on Aidan. _"Aidan Please tell me you know who I am." "De." "Thank the gods the spell broke for you too. Look I don't have a lot of time to explain I know mother buried you. I don't know much more but I'm going to find out. I will be there in in about twelve hours I think. I'm in Ohio right now." "Don't Deidre Mother will kill you." "You know what I said about not knowing everything that was going on well Mother is dead something is going on with the vamps some kind of virus. Not sure all the details but I know mother and most of the Dutch are dead. Don't worry about it just yet I will be there soon."_

The drive from Ohio sucked. I spent most of it on the phone with Leah getting the low down on what had been going on with the vamps in the last few years. Leah and her husband Bobby were waiting for me near the grave were Mother had planted Aidan. It was just after sunset so we wouldn't fry his poor eyes when we brought him up from the ground "Can you stop throwing power around your frying the air around us." Ok that was new. I pulled my power back as we walked up to the grave.

Kneeling in a semi-circle around the foot of the grave with me in the middle Leah and Bobby put one hand each on my shoulders and I placed both hands on the ground and concentrated. The ground shook and the coffin burst from the ground. I guess I put a little too much power into it. "Wonder of there will be earthquake reports on the news tonight?" Leah said giving me a pointed look. Bobby picked up the crowbar he had brought with him and pried the lid off the coffin. "Wow I didn't know Grizzly Adams was a vampire." Leah said. Aiden's eyes snapped open and I shoved Leah out of the way just in time for him to grab me and sink his fangs into me. And here I thought getting blood into him was going to be a problem.

My new problem was how to get to a starving vampire to not drain me to the point of passing out. "Aidan let go." He growled and pulled me closer. I felt Leah and Bobby moving closer to me. "Don't I have this." "_Don't make me use my power on you."_ I sent to him placing my hand on his chest I pushed heat into him. That seemed to snap him out of it. He let me go and I had to catch myself on the edge of the coffin "Out of the box Grizzly Adams." I said as I slowly slid down to sit in front of said box. Ever prepared Leah come and knelt in front of me and cleaned up the bite. "I guess with a four year old you would have those with you." She just smiled and reached up and healed my neck with a little bit of power since it wasn't really wasn't a big wound Aidan must have had some control. Aidan practically fell out of the coffin. "Leah you and Bobby can take off I can get Aidan home were cool. She gave me the are you sure look I didn't even bother responding to her unasked question and she and Bobby took off.

Aidan and I helped each other back to my car. "You look like shit." "Yeah well you look like an angle." "Aw so sweet even at deaths door, here call your friends let them know you are still alive well un-dead." I said and handed him my cell as I drove toward Boston.


	2. Chapter 2

De's pov

Aidan didn't say much on the ride back to his house. He was mentally exhausted from being locked up in the dark for so many months. Also his muscles had slightly atrophied since he couldn't around. My blood was helping he would heal faster since witches blood is so much more powerful. A vampire only needs about half the amount of witches blood then humans blood.

While Aidan took his first shower in months I met his two roommates. I filled them in on who I was and what had happened to Aiden while trying to figure them out. Aiden had told me that his roommates where a werewolf and a ghost. I was speaking to two humans. The woman Sally had an aura of magic on her, blood magic. I wanted to question them but I didn't know them I didn't feel it was my place to question them. I was sure they would tell Aidan everything and I would get it out of him somehow. My cell beeped a text message from Leah telling me that there was a wake for my grandfather at his pub and that I really needed to go since the will would be read and I was in it. Shit I did not want to go to the wake I really didn't like the guy right now. But I had to make a show to the coven of course. I could get into a lot of trouble for doing unsanctioned magic in Boston so it would be a good idea to get on their good side by making a show of it. "I'm really sorry about this but I have to go. I have been summoned to my grandfather's wake." I said as I got a small note pad out of my bag and wrote my number on it. "Here is my number. Tell Aidan I will be at the pub he knows the one Have him call me if he needs me. I don't know where we can find clean blood for him I may have to make a potion of some sort I don't know I will have to work on it later but I have to go and make an appearance maybe I'll even find out who put the spell on me and Aidan." As I got to the door Sally stopped me. "So are you and Aidan like together?" "Um I don't know. I guess we have a lot to figure out. But I think he needs a few days to get his own shit together don't you think?" "Yeah I guess." She said but I could tell from the look she was giving me that she was going to be on him about me, just what I needed.

As I got to my grandfather's pub I got a text from Leah telling me that the loft above the bar was unlocked for me and the key was on the mantle for me. Awesome I have a place to stay here in Boston. I grabbed my backpack and went in the side entrance and up to the small loft space to change. I almost wanted to burn the jeans and tee shirt that I had been wearing they smelled of the grave. I took a quick shower put on some make up to cover the dark rings under my eyes I had been up for what seems like forever.

I tried to slip in unnoticed but I guess all the witches in the pub could feel my power because when I walked in everyone yelled "DE!" and I was promptly yanked up on the little stage and told to sing. After that it was a blur of drinking and singing for about an hour then Leah and some more of my family and I were brought into what was my grandfather's office. When the "legal" will was read I was floored. The pub was mine. In the coven who ever owned the pub was high priest or priestess of the local area namely Boston. When they were finished with the reading the lawyer (a witch of high standing in the coven.) handed me a letter addressed to me in grandfather's handwriting. Everyone left me after that. I don't know how long I sat and stared at the letter I didn't know if I wanted to know what it said or not.

I drank what was left of my drink for courage (sure courage) and opened the letter. There were no apologies or anything just a letter telling me he had given me the rest of his magic and that I was now the high priestess of Boston. He said that he put the spell on us for our own good (more like he had a deal with Bishop and Mother.) and that he had been grooming me for leadership of Boston since I was a little girl. Being with a vampire was tainting me in a way that he would not abide. Who the fuck did he think he was? I was so pissed when I read the letter that I accidently set it on fire. Damn my powers really had been boosted when grandpa died.

By the time I left the office the only people there were Leah and her husband. "It's late and you should get some sleep. I know you haven't slept since before we dug up the vampire." "He has a name. But yeah you are right I need to crash." She handed me the keys to the pub and they left. I locked up and went up to the loft space and crashed.

Again I was awoken by my cell phone ringing. I didn't recognize the number but it was a local Boston number. The only person I could think would be calling me was Aidan. "Hello?" I said through a yawn. "Did I wake you I'm sorry." "No its cool I left in a hurry and I did tell Josh and Sally to tell you to call me if you need me. So what's up?" "I can't sleep. I feel like I've been asleep for over a year. I keep seeing things." I thought for a second before I said "Um why don't you come over here I'm at the loft above my new pub." "He made you high priestess?" "Yep I am still in shock myself. Anyway why don't you come over I need to show you this letter my grandfather wrote me." "Yeah I will be over in a few." "Hey um leave Josh a note or something so he doesn't think something bad went down again." "Yeah I'll do that." I got out of bed and found some jeans and a tee shirt to put on it wouldn't take him long to get here it was only about six blocks.

I heard a faint knock at the front door, "its open!" I shouted from the tiny kitchen as I made myself a sandwich (Its nice that someone kept the kitchen stocked). "Funny De." He said. "Oppps I forgot. Come in Aiden." I said. "Well it's not like you hadn't been here before." "Well I guess the place has changed hands since then." "I guess so." I said. We stood there staring at each other for a few minutes like neither of us could believe the other was real. I snapped out of it first I looked down at my sandwich and took a bite. "The letter is on the coffee table." I said. Aidan sat on the couch and read the letter. "What an asshole." He said as I joined him. "Yeah I know I know." We sat there for a little while not saying anything. "Ok now tell how you have two human roommates what happened to the werewolf and the ghost?" Aidan told me about how josh had killed his maker and how he brought Sally back from purgatory by finding a witch who used blood magic verifying my suspicions that I had sensed blood magic when I was in their house. "Please please tell me you told them how very dangerous that is." "I did and Sally was like its all cool I'm back I have by body back I can touch stuff." "That is not going to end well I can see it. I will make her a protection charm for her she is going to need it." Aidan told me more about his friends and we caught up some more. At some point both of us nodded off and somehow ended up curling up on the couch together. It was the best sleep I had had in a long time. 


	3. Chapter 3

_A\n I know this is short but I wanted to give a little background on the covens treaty with the vampires and how Aidan and De met._

_Flashback-_Twenty years ago – **Dutch Compound Pennsylvania **

"Why do we have to meet Gran Da here?" I asked my mother for the hundredth time. "You know why. I'm not telling you again." It was true she told me but I didn't want to be here and I wanted her to suffer just as much as I was. I was here to learn magic from her father who I didn't even know that well I had seen him maybe five times in the fourteen years I had been on the planet. I didn't want to be here in witch summer school learning things I probably all ready knew or learning about vampires because of a treaty between my grandfather's coven and the vampires that was older then this country. There was no getting out of it So I had to spend that summer and the next four summers at the Dutch compound with a grandfather that I really didn't know learning the craft more in depth then either my father who was high priest of Cincinnati or my mother who was daughter of the high priest of Boston.

The last summer I had to spend at the compound as I had come to call it I met my cousin Leah who was a freshman the year I was a senior. She became almost a sister to me. I also met Aidan that summer. Normally Bishop sent Marcus to give his report on Boston for the summer but this year he sent Marcus and Aiden. When Marcus tried to make a move on me Aidan stopped him. I was grateful and yet I still was leery of all vampires. We may have a treaty but witch blood is way to much of a temptation to most vampires.

_Fifteen years ago_ **Boston**

The next year I didn't have to go back to the compound. Instead I moved for college, to Boston so I could be watched over by Gran-da. That was when Aidan I got close and it was actually Gran-da's fault. He had gone to Bishop and asked him for a vampire body guard for me. Grand- da told Bishop that Aidan and I had gotten along the summer before when we were at the compound. It all worked out since Bishop wanted Aidan to go to nursing school. The first year I hated it I told everyone that I didn't need it I could take care of myself. The truth was I could take care of myself but I learned half way thru my sophomore year of college every one could use someone on their side. We were attacked by some rogue vampires. They beat the shit out of Aidan and tried to drain me. Witches blood is like a drug to vampires it's kind of vampire acid for vampires. (Just the thought of vampires on acid should scare the hell out of humans.) We ended up saving one another in that alley. I had to give Aidan blood that day and in the aftermath of the fight we ended up kissing and we stopped fighting something that had been building since we met that day at the Dutch compound.

After that we kept our relationship secret from both the vampires and the witches. If either found out we were together they would kill one or both of us. Everything was going fine until one night when Marcus and Aidan both were in my grandfather's pub. I was behind the bar working for someone and Marcus tried to make a move on me. He almost pulled me across the bar. Aidan freaked out on him. He almost vamped in a public place with lots of humans around. Two days later Bishop knew about us and my grandfather knew all because Marcus guessed that we were together. For a couple of months we just acted almost like a normal couple. If you could call a normal couple one where the girl has pretty much any magical power you can think of and the guy drinks blood has super human strength then yeah we were a normal couple.

At the end of my junior year my grandfather called me into his office. He tried to forbid me from seeing Aidan. I told him no I was a grown woman and he couldn't tell me what to do. I don't remember anything else about that night. The next thing I remember is getting on a planed to Dublin.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n I don't own Being Human (I only own De and her family and the good witches)

It had been about a week since I had gotten back to Boston and since I had seen Aidan. I hope he wasn't doing anything stupid to get safe blood. I had told him he needed to get his shit together and then we would figure out our shit since Sally had asked both of us a few while I had so much going on with the other supernatural groups in Boston that it seemed I never had a break. The vacuum that was left now that the vamps were on the down fall was becoming a witch problem and my problem. It was getting to the point that I was going to have to intervene in vampire and werewolf issues or there was going to be a war here in Boston. I needed to talk to someone from both sides someone with some clout. But the only vampire and werewolf I knew here really didn't have anything to do with their respective groups.I was brought out of my thoughts when I sensed a werewolf walk into the pub. I also felt blood magic. It could only be Sally. I walked out of my office to find Sally talking to a small blond woman. "Yay we found the right place!" Sally half shouted when she spotted me. "Aidan was right this place is cool. Oh this is Nora, Nora De." Sally introduced us. "You were looking for me?" "Yeah um well," "You're worried about Aidan?" They nodded. "Me too, do you know how he is getting safe blood? Because he hasn't come to see me since that first night I brought him back." "Maybe he hooked back up with his "son" Henry or something we aren't sure." _Great,_ I thought. I had heard about him he's not really the best guy. "So will you talk to him? Please please?" Sally practically begged. "You know I will Sally." "Oh good now we can gossip, what can you tell us about Aidan?" "Sally I don't kiss and tell." I said. We did talk about Aidan but I wasn't going to give Sally the juicy details she they were getting ready to leave a large group of pure bread werewolves walked into the pub. Nora stepped up in front of me. It seemed that she knew the leader of this pack. "Liam what are you doing here? Are you following me?" "No I came here to see the high priestess." _Oh goody gum drops._ I thought to myself. Nora had told me about the pure bread pack leader that had paid her a visit the other day I knew a little about his agenda when he walked in. "And what exactly do you need from me Liam?" "I just wanted to come and introduce myself to you. And let you know that my wolves are at your service any time you need them." I didn't say anything for a long moment I was pretty sure I didn't want any of the services that these wolves had to give me. "For instance we can help you deal with the vampires that are left here in Boston." "That really really won't be necessary. You see some of my best friends are vampires. Also I don't want you approaching any other witches here in Boston. Now if you would kindly go." I said putting a little power behind the words. The wolves took the hint and left."You two wait here a second I have something for you." I ran back to my office. I had made up some protection amulets a few nights before I knew I would need them for Aidan's friends. "You need to wear these at all times. Give this one to Josh. I would give you one for Aidan but he knows what they are and he is a stubborn old man he won't wear one. They didn't question me they just took the amulets and left. I was going to have to talk to Aidan soon but for right now I had to bar tend it was a busy night and we were short-handed.

* * *

I was working the bar later that night when I felt Aidan he was hurting and he was close or I wouldn't be able to feel him. I left the other bar tender to close shop since it was almost closing time anyway. It didn't take me long to find him he was a few blocks away in an ally getting the shit kicked out of him by a bunch of werewolves. Before I got to him another vampire showed up and started fighting off the wolves. I jumped in to help between the two of us we got the wolves back. I confronted the wolves in a power display that I hated to use I froze them in place. "What did I tell your friend Liam? I said that no one was to touch my friends that the fighting shit had to stop! You go back to him and you tell him that the next time I even hear of something like this I am not going to be so nice! Now go!" I shouted the last and through a fire-ball at the wolves and they took off running with their tails between their legs.I turned back to the two vampires in the ally. "Henry I presume." He nodded. "You know who and what I am right?" "Yeah you are _Deirdre the new high priestess of Boston." "Good so this is what we are going to do. You are going to help me get him back to my place and then you are going to go home. No retaliation got it." For a second it looked like he was going to argue but then he helped me get Aidan to his feet and we got him back to the pub. "Don't take this the wrong way but I don't know you Henry so I'm not letting you in my place so I can get him upstairs ok." I heard Henry whisper to Aidan "your girlfriend is kind of bossy." And then he was gone. "Are you going to be able to get up the stairs?" He groaned but didn't say anything and started climbing the stairs without my help. _

* * *

_In my loft I got his shirt off so I could heal his ribs before I gave him blood. I was about to ask what the hell he had been thinking yeah I know what his original intent in that ally was. Why the hell he was trying to buy blood when he knew I was here and always willing to give him blood whether we were together or not. "Don't ask just please don't ask I know it was stupid I shouldn't have been there and I shouldn't have done what I was doing. SO just please no lecture please." "Fine no lecture but before I give you blood I have a couple of questions. How are you so dumb at your age? And are we together? Because you didn't correct Henry and Sally and Nora seem to think we are_." He didn't answer me. But he did kiss me in a way that told me we were back together. We spent most of the night making up for lost time. It was going to take some time to figure out some of our shit but at least we had our relationship status down now. Aidan also agreed that he wasn't going to do any more stupid things in search of clean blood he didn't need me kicking his ass the next time.

* * *

The next morning I woke to a grumbling vampire. "This beds to small." He mumbled into my stomach. "This entire place is too small. It's supposed to be just a crash pad. Hell I don't have any of my own things here just my clothes and laptop." Aidan got that look like he had just come up with a great idea. Now I was scared. Before I could ask him what he was thinking there was a knock on the front door followed by Kylie shouting, "Auntie De I'm here!" "Shit shit shit she is early!" I said as I almost fell out of bed and started hunting for clothes. "Get dressed now that's Kylie my niece I'm supposed to hang out with her today I have promised her since I got to Boston." Now dressed I ran to get the door, making sure to close the bedroom door on my way.I opened the door and Kylie jumped into my arms. "Wow you'd think you had never met before." Aidan said walking out of my bedroom. "We haven't. We have talked on Skype but we have never seen each other in person." "So today we are going to make up for that. We are going to bake cookies and do spells and watch movies and…." "Wow slow down I just got up I'm going to have to wake up some more before I can do even half of that kid." I said putting down the over exited seven-year old. She turned and saw Aidan for the first time. Her eyes got huge. "Kaylie this is Aidan my boyfriend be nice to him ok." "Oh my God he's a vampire. Does he sparkle is he old?" I put my hand over her mouth before she could go on. I was having the hardest time not laughing myself but Aidan wasn't amused Leah didn't say a word she would have let the kid go on and on. "Well I got a shift at the hospital so I got to go." And with that he took off. I guess kids that little that know what you are at first glance freaked him out."So when did that start again?" Leah asked as I ushered them into the loft. Kylie made a bee line for the DVD collection next to the TV. "Last night literally last night and that is all you really need to know so please don't give me a hard time you knew it was going to happen hell I knew it was going to happen Aidan just had to get himself together after a year in the ground." "I'm not going to judge you I know you love him." She said and hugged me and left me to a day of fun with my niece.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I know its been a while But here is the next chapter! I still don't own Being Human or Aidan I do own De and her family and all the good witches.

I was sitting on the bar surrounded by every witch over thirty in Boston. Ok maybe not every witch over thirty but that's what it felt like. No one was happy with my hands off approach to being the high priestess. I didn't feel I had any right to tell anyone how or when to worship or how to practice their magic. For me it was a deeply personal thing I know I wouldn't want anyone telling me how when and where, when it came to me and my Goddess. I wasn't going to be the tyrant that my grandfather was. Someone was going on and on about we needed to have meetings or something. I had had enough I slammed my hand down on the bar I was sitting on and the entire pub shook. "Now that I have everyone's attention let's get some things straight I don't care if you have meetings for whatever I don't have to do shit. I don't want to have deal with the coven unless someone is breaking major rules or laws I don't want to hear about it. Yes of course I will attend Sabbaths and things like that but I'm not going to hold everyone's hand or micromanage you. We are all grownups here start acting like it!" "But what about the werewolves and the vampires, shouldn't your boyfriend be doing something about them?" the timing of that question couldn't have been more perfect as Aidan walked in the door and gave me that what the fuck look. That was the last straw. "Alright time to go everyone out!" I practically shouted.

* * *

Aidan opened the door and ushered everyone out the door letting Josh in as the last witch left."Do I even want to know?" I said looking at Aidan. "We come in peace promise." Josh said. I just starred at them I really didn't need someone else wanting something from me. Aidan came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "It's something good I promise." He whispered in my ear. I looked at him skeptically. "So yeah um we that is all of us wanted you to move into the house. We know that the loft is really small and well with Aidan living in the basement you would have privacy." Josh said."**_Basement did you get demoted or something?"_** I thought to Aidan. _"Later." _Yeah for sure later I wanted to know how that happened. "You said that it was 24/7 witches around here and you needed a break so if you were living with us you would be away from all the witches for part of every day so it would be less stress." Aidan added. These two were really trying to sell it. All they needed to do was throw in that free box of thin mints or wi-fi or something. It was starting to look better and better, away from people who only wanted me for my magic or to whine to me about something, waking up with Aidan, bigger bed, shared bills, not being alone. Yeah it sounded like a dream I had been living alone for way way to long. "I don't know Im going to have to think about it. I mean a vampire a werewolf a former ghost and a former werewolf and a witch living in a house. It sounds like a really really bad movie or TV show or something." Josh stood there with his mouth moving and nothing coming out like a fish Aidan was laughing grabbing me and pulling me off the bar spinning me around. "So that's a yes then." I nodded still trying not to laugh at Josh who was still doing a really good impersonation of a fish. Aidan snapped his fingers in Josh's face. "Earth to Josh, why don't you go home and tell everyone that De is moving in and we will be there in about an hour she doesn't have that much she has only been here for like a month."

* * *

Back in the loft as we were packing up my laptop and some of my stuff that wasn't in a suitcase I questioned Aidan. "So basement huh, did you get demoted or something?" "No Nora and Josh picked up a stray. There was this girl Erin at the hospital that was attacked by a werewolf. She doesn't have a family and Josh and Nora felt bad for her so they took her in and well I sorta gave up my room. Besides the basement gets less sunlight so it's better for me." "Yeah you got demoted. You were outnumbered by the wolves. Or by the girls yeah you were outnumbered by girls. You know you and Josh now have no say in anything right? Between Nora Sally Erin and I we will get whatever we want. This moving in thing just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

It didn't take long since I was living out of two suitcases. As we were putting the last of my stuff in my car there was a loud explosion. I grabbed Aidan and ducked down and put up a shield on instinct. "Oh my gods!" I shouted turning to look at the pub. I stood transfixed watching as the pub burned. My knees buckled and I would have hit the ground if Aidan hadn't of caught me. He spun me around and shoved me into the car. "We have to get out of here there can be more explosions." He said as he called 911 on his cell and grabbed the keys out of my hand. He stopped half a block away and turned to me. "You didn't see the wolves did you?" "What? The fucking purebreds did this?" "Yeah I saw them when you pulled me down they wanted to be seen. I think it was a warning or they would have done it when we were still inside." "Oh god Aidan that pub has been in my family since the 1790's now it's gone and it's gone on my watch. What the hell am I going to do?"

* * *

An hour later I was sitting in my new room staring into space in shock when Sally came down stairs with a cup of coco for me. "Aidan said you're a chocoholic." I tried to smile at her when I took the cup but I just couldn't. "Thanks Sally." "This isn't how we wanted it to be when you moved in here" "Yeah me either. But at least Aidan I weren't in the building." I didn't really want to be around anyone but I had to safeguard the house. I didn't think the wolves were done with us yet. So I spent an hour warding the house and making a protection charm for Erin. I didn't know the kid yet but I felt like I had to protect her it's just part of my nature. Around one in the morning Aidan had had enough he picked me up off the floor and carried me to bed. That's when I finally lost it. I cried myself to sleep on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

"No no gran-da I swear I will fix it I can make it better. I will I will just don't…" I woke up to Aidan shaking me. I burst into tears the dream was so real and just so damn fresh in my mind. "Oh god Aidan it was so real gran-da was right there he was so pissed I have never seen him that pissed before. He was yelling at me and shocking me with his magic I can still feel the electricity on my skin. I'm not good enough I was never good enough and I will never be good enough." At that moment in my mind I was a fourteen year old girl at the compound. We were both sitting up on the bed now. I couldn't look at him. I had never had a dream affect me this way before. "De you are a better witch then your grandfather ever was. It's not just power and magic that makes a good witch its compassion and kindness in general. Your grandfather didn't care about anyone really he just wanted to rule without any care for the rest of the coven. You have already given the coven free reign on how and when they worship and how they do magic." Why was I worrying about this hell I didn't want the high priestess gig anyway. But I couldn't just throw it away either. I didn't have any one I trusted enough to take the job. Anyone who had the power was too much like gran-da they would destroy what little progress I had made in the last few months. "Your right and deep down I know that but gran-da could make me doubt myself so badly even from beyond the grave." I sighed and looked up at him. "Ok no more, I don't want to think about my grandfather any more. I just want to go back to sleep." I said and flopped back on the bed. Aidan rolled over on top of me. "I don't really want to go back to sleep yet." Sleep who needs sleep I thought.

I woke up about three hours later to the sun shining in the low basement windows. "Ewwww we need curtains the sun is an ugly bitch this time of year." I went to get up but Aidan wouldn't let me go. He pulled me closer. "It's my day off stay with me." "You don't know how much I want to but I have to go the pub is almost done I have too much to do." "Come on the coven and the pub can do without you for one day. I need you De, I want you." How to make a girl melt with one sentence tell her you need her. Aidan started kissing and nipping at the back of my neck and shoulders. I rolled trying to get away from him groaning into the pillow. He rolled with me his hands wandering down my naked body. "Aidan I have two interviews set up at eleven you need to let me up. You want me to have managers for the pub so I don't have to be there so much don't you?" He sighed and rolled away from me. Damn, sulky broody vampire. I leaned over him. "Don't do that go do something today get out of the house don't be all broody vampire ok? Please don't make me worry about you all day." "Yeah yeah. No broody vampire fine." "You are such a big baby sometimes."

My interviews turned out to be a giant time suck. It wasn't until the last one that I hit pay-dirt a witch who was in tune with the way I wanted to run the pub and the coven. It seemed like he was sent from heaven to do the job I needed done. Now that I had someone who could run the pub and supervise the rest of the re-build I had time to work on finding an anti-virus for the vampires. So I was sitting in the sub-basement of the pub that was built before the pub was. I hated it down there it was old and musty there is no electricity. Reading old spell books by candle light in a creepy old root cellar looking hole in the ground is not my idea of fun. But I was doing it because of a conversation Aidan and I had had a few days ago. He said that he was looking for alternative blood sources for himself and Henry. It ended up being a huge fight. I was afraid for him this plague or whatever the hell it was scared the hell out of me. I had nightmares of Aidan getting it I don't know what the hell I would do if he got it. I was almost done scanning any spells and potion recipes. I was going to blow them up to really look at them it was too hard to try and look at them in their original books hand written in ancient languages my eyes were hurting just from looking at them in the dim candle light. I was packing up my tablet when I heard someone come down the ladder and a chill crept up my spine. "What can I do for you Henry?" "I guess you know Aidan took away my only source for blood?" Fuck. I am so not giving him my blood. It's his own damn fault that he didn't have a blood source keeping that poor girl captive then blaming Aidan for doing the right thing and letting her go. "Yeah that's one of the reasons that I am down here I'm trying to find some kind of cure or antidote for whatever this is killing the vampires." "Well good for you but I'm hungry now." He vamped out and charged at me pinning me against a book case. "You have like a second to get the hell off of me before I kill you." I was trying to push him back but there is almost nothing stronger then a hungry vampire. I put my hand on his chest and passed some electricity into him but he wouldn't budge. I felt the scrape of his fangs closed my eyes and prayed to the goddess that he wouldn't drain me then I felt a whoosh of air and my knees gave out and I hit the floor. I opened my eyes as a thump sounded across the small room. Henry lay in a heap against another bookshelf. Aidan stood over me. "De you ok?" Yeah sure I'm fine I was just attacked by you kid but no I'm fine. I thought to myself but I said "I think so." Aidan turned and grabbed Henry and tossed him up out of the trap door then jumped up after him. I heard a loud crash and someone hitting the floor. If they fucking break my almost re-built pub I'm going to fucking stake both of them. I grabbed my bag with my tablet computer in it and levitated out of the trap door. Henry spotted me as I was shutting the heavy trap door and leapt at me. I dodged him and dove over the new pool table. I grabbed a pool cue snapped it in half and whipped both halves around like short swords. "Don't make me do this Henry I'm not your lunch." "Think about it Henry you think you can kill the high priestess. Do you really think I'm going to let you kill my girlfriend?" Aidan said closing in behind him. "You took away mine." "She wasn't a girlfriend Henry she was a blood slave." Ok I should have thought that one threw. Henry lunged for me and I ran him thru with my pool cue. It had all happened so fast that I just stood there in shock broken pool cues in my hands as Henry fell to the ground in a pile of ash. Aidan walked around behind me and took a hold of my wrists and made me drop the make-shift stakes and bringing me back to reality. _"I am not going to freak out I am not going to freak out I am not going to freak out."_ I chanted to myself. Aidan picked me up and sat me on the pool table. "I'm fine. Just get rid of the pool cues ok?" I used my magic to blow the ashes of Henry out the half built wall behind the pool table.

Neither of us wanted to talk about what happened so we walked home in silence. An hour later after I had showered and calmed down I walked down to the basement brushing my hair out. Aidan was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. I sat down next to him. "I feel like I failed him." "You didn't. You had no way of knowing he would do the things he did back then or more recently. And you can't wallow in this either it's not your fault it's no one's fault." He looked at me skeptically and I could feel his doubt and his guilt. Oh how I wish I could take that guilt away from him. All of his guilt all two hundred years worth but I couldn't. "OK you have two days to mourn him and then you have to let it go Aidan for me Ok?" He leaned into me and nodded. I wrapped my arms around him and held him until we both fell asleep.


End file.
